User blog:CuldeeFell13/Ultimate Wiki Night roster and A.I
Hello guys! This is a blog where I can show you the roster for Ultimate Wiki Night and the A.I for the characters. Now that we went through what will be in the game. Time to showcase the A.I 114% of characters done Wasabi: Wasabi will roam around the duct system. You can be able to block him off using a duct block. Only one door can be closed at a time. Wasabi is 100% fooled by the audio lure but is imune to the heater! Maguro: Maguro will roam around the duct system. You can be able to block her off using a duct block. Maguro is 100% fooled by the audio lure. She can also be pushed back by the heater. She is slighlty faster than Wasabi. Kani: Kani will roam around the duct system. You can be able to block her off using a duct block. Kani is 100% fooled by the audio lure. She can also be pushed back by the heater. She is slightly faster than Maguro. Tako: Tako will roam around the duct system. You can be able to block him off using a duct block. Tako is 50% fooled by the audio lure. He can also be pushed back by the heater. He is slightly faster than Kani. Ikura: Ikura will roam around the duct system. You can be able to block him off using a duct block. Ikura is 10% fooled by the audio lure. He can also be pushed back by the heater. He is slightly faster than Tako. Rh: Rh will start at the show stage. He will slowly move through the left hall. You can be able to block him off by closing the door on him. He goes faster as the heat goes higher. Firestar: Firestar wont appear until the heat goes up alot. If the heat gets higher, Firestar will slowly materialize in both doors. Two ways to get rid of her are to turn off the heat, or close both doors simultaneously. Boko: This little sucker will appear on your desk at random. Get rid of him quick or he will slap you across the face with a carrot, blinding you for a while. Red Demon and Blue Demon: This tag team duo will try to get to your office by entering your doors. Red Demon at left, and Blue Demon at right. They can not be seen in the cameras. The only way to see them is with their eyes glowing in the door and growling. Cody: At random, Cody will appear in your office wondering where Ken is. You have a short amount of time to find Ken around the cameras. Find Ken, and Cody will be happy and give you a few tokens. Dont find Ken and all Cody will find is your lifeless body! Invertosis: Invertosis will appear in cameras. If you see him, you have a short amount of time to switch cameras. If you dont do it in time, Invertosis will appear in your office and make loud screeching noises increasing your noise meeter! Sunny Funny: Sunny will crawl through the vent system. Her face can be tracked on the vent radar. When she makes it to the end of the vent, her face can be seen in the vent window. When that happens, close the vent door then she will go back to the Music Room. Katy Kat: Katy will crawl through the vent system. Her face can be tracked on the vent radar. You can keep her away by closing the vent door. Paula Fox: Paula will crawl through the vent system. Her face can be tracked on the vent radar. You can keep her away from closing the vent door. PJ Berri: Berri will crawl through the vent system. His face can be tracked on the vent radar. If he gets to the vent door, you cant block him off as he will get stuck in the vent door blocking other vent crawlers from entering. Eventually, PJ will wriggle out of the vent and end your run with a jumpscare. Ways to get rid of him are to turn on the heater or close the door before he makes it to it. PaRappa: PaRappa is the last of the vent crawlers and the hardest of them! Unlike the others. PaRappa's face can not be seen on the vent radar. His face can be seen for a split second every time he moves. If he makes it to the end, a small laugh will be heard. When you hear the laugh, make sure to close the door to send PaRappa back to the music room! AsphaltianOof: AsphaltianOof will roam through both halls. You can hear him reving up a chainsaw. Listen for the chainsaw reving. When you hear the reving, make sure to close the right door! If you fail, then AsphaltianOof will chop you up into fish food! Thomas: All aboard the hype train, Thomas is back from Five Nights at Thomas'. He will roam through the secret hallways. If hes in a camera, the camera will be disabled. Thomas will go faster the more hot or cold the building gets. Make sure the building is at a medium 60 degrees. You can be able to close the secret door, but closing it will cost alot of power. Fatass: Fatass has seen better days since Plushmas. Fatass will sit in backstage and play Five Nights at Jesse's. However he is not that good at the game and you will need to help him out. There are three cameras that Jesse can enter. Only one door can be closed at a time. Make sure you close the right door to keep Jesse away. If there is a game over on the screen, that means that Jesse has jumpscared Fatass and Fatass will blame it for you. There is no way to stop him after that! Trikkiboy and Trikkibot: Trikkiboy will send Trikkibot in different hallways. If he tells Trikkibot to attack make sure to close the door Trikkibot attacks. When Trikkiboy announces a pace of changes, close the opposite door. ProtoFell: ProtoFell is back after his design has been replaced. He will appear in Parts n Service deactivated. 2 things ProtoFell hates is heat and loud noise. Make sure not to cause to much heat or make your noise meeter too high or ProtoFell will get angry and jumpscare you. You can be able to calm him down using the global music box which will also risk more power gone. Radish: Radish just wants some sleep. He will be behind you at all times asleep. If your noise meeter goes higher, Radish will be angry. If the noise meeter goes all the way up, Radish will lose it and Jumpscare you ending your run. You can tell if Radish is getting frustrated from angry grunting heard from behind. Darth Vader: Darth Vader will try to get to you through both doors. Closing them wont get rid of him. Darth Vader has one fear which is sand. In the office, there is a bucket of sand. You can be able to click and drag it to different doors. Drag it at the right door to scare him away! Mario: Mario is back one again. There will be a pipe in the kitchen. Make sure to check it randomly because at times Mario will slowly come out of the pipe. Use Mario's Music Box or the global Music box to calm him down and send him back inside the pipe. Big Chungus: Big Chungus wants nothing to do with you, he just wants to advertise his new game called, "Five Nights at Big Chungus Craft Blox and Knuckles. With a new funky mode!". At random times, the adviertisement will appear on your tablet, keeping you from checking the cameras and systems. You must wait for the ad to go away or press skip to get rid of it. Tari: Tari is excited for the new "Super smash eachother in the &$$ bros!", but doesn't have enough money! Because of this, Tari will have to do this the hard way. She will randomly appear in your office and try to take some of your tokens. Make sure to slap her hand before she takes some money away and run. Izuru: When you see a flying golden Pikachu, make sure to click on it so Izuru shows up. When Izuru shows up, he can be able to offer you something. Choices are +1% power, +5 tokens, Noise proof office, and Temperature reset. However doing this comes with risk. Sometimes when Izuru comes, there is a chance you might have caught him at a bad mood and he will Jumpscare you. Meggy: At random occasions, Meggy will randomly jump in the office and try to shoot you with her ink gun. If she shoots you, you get blinded by ink. To prevent that, when Meggy jumps in, make sure to click on her to shoot her back. Once she gets covered in ink she will go away until she wants to fight again. She gets faster the more colder the building gets! Chef Pee Pee: Chef Pee Pee just wants to cook for the other animatronics. However the oven screws up sometimes and needs fixing. When Chef Pee Pee is looking at the inside of the oven that meens you have to fix it. To fix it, you need to pay 5 tokens for payment. If you dont fix it in 1 minute, Chef Pee Pee will be furious and take his anger out on you. There is no way to stop him after that! Buckaroo: Buckaroo likes to sleep. He will be in Parts N Service offscreen asleep. Noise or heat dosen't bother him, but the cold does. Keep the building at a low 60 degrees or else Buckaroo will snap and go into the power room making the power go down faster. So be careful with that A.C! Palpatine: Palpatine will not appear unless you put your cursor over him. When your cursor is over him, he will slowly materialize into your office. Make sure to keep your cursor away from him otherwise, he will fully materialize and jumpscare you. Jeffy: When your lights are flickering, that means Jeffy is in your office. When he is, you need to put on the Drawing Jeffy mask to fool him. Froakie: Froakie will appear napping in your office. If Froakie is sitting up, you need to flash your light on him. Do not flash your light if Froakie is napping. Junior: Junior will be in your office deactivated 24/7. Randomly he will activate and ask for 5 Tokens. You can be able to give Junior the tokens by clicking on him. However there is another way to give Junior his payment without giving him tokens. When Junior is activated, you can use the heater to make him Malfunction and Junior will think payment was made. Ami and Yumi: This band duo will appear in the Mini Theater. At random times, they will set up the stage and a sign will say when show time is about to begin. You must be able to stop the show by looking at the Mini Theater camera at the exact time showtime begins. For example, if Showtime begins at 2am, you must go to the mini theater camera and stop their show. If you dont do it in time, they will play loud music which will echo to your office which will atract noise atracted animatronics. Joseph: Joseph has the simpelist and most scareist mechanic in the game. He will attack once per night. When he attacks, there will be shuffeling sounds and the lights will flicker. When that happens, you only have a split second to close the Side Vent, otherwise Joseph will jumpscare you. Breadmonster: Breadmonster will appear in the kitchen and scrounge around in the cuboards. Also in the kitchen is Mario's Music box. While Breadmonster doesn't care if the music box is wound or not, he will get tired of the selection playing. If he is not scrounging around the cupboards, that means he is getting tired of the music box. When this happens, you only have 30 seconds to change the music, otherwise Breadmonster will be upset and jumpscare you. The Global Music box also sooths him. Murder Man: Murder Man likes to mess with the power. He will appear in the power room messing with the power box. This will make your power go down faster. To stop him, you can be able to press E which can shock him and stun him for a while. Frida and Manny: These two will appear in the right hallway. Only one of them attacks at a time. Two ways to get rid of them are to close the right door for the remainder of the night or buy their plushies at the prize counter. The prices of the plushies higher the more their A.I is added up. Badman: Badman is back, and has a trick up his sleeve! If you hear a low laugh, that means Badman is about to attack. When he does, Close both doors simultaneously. Once you do that, Badman will get angry and try to break down the doors, when he does, open both doors simultaneously and Badman will rush through the office. If Badman rushes through the office and goes in a hallway, he will empty the hallway meaning that the enimies that are in the hallway Badman enters will start all over. The Real Chef Pee Pee: The Real Chef Pee Pee has returned! He will appear in the kitchen chopping up food. When he runs out of food he will decide to use you as a substitute. Make sure he doesn't run out of food by clicking on cupboards to open them. Opening Cupboards will make food come out so you will not turn into a Philly Cheese Bellyfiller. MarioFan2009: MarioFan will randomly appear walking infront of you. If MarioFan walks to the other side of the screen he will jumpscare you. To keep him from walking to the other side of the office, click on his hat to knock it off making MarioFan go down and pick it up. He goes faster the more further you are in the night. Gummy Cow: Gummy Cow will be in the Parts N Service room deactivated. When he is activated make sure to look at him. If you dont pay attention to him for too long, he will enter your office peice by peice! Endlesspossibilites 2006: Endless appear on the show stage. He will randomly appear in the right hall. Make sure to cloes the right hall door if he gets to close. He goes faster the more the heat goes up. Brooklyn Bot: Brooklyn Bot will only attack once per night. When he attacks he will appear deactivated in your office. When he activates, make sure to press E to play his mixtape. Once you do that, he will leave not bothering you for the rest of the night! KAPfan9876: KAPfan will be at the show stage sharpening his sword. When he is done sharpening his sword, he will kill you no matter what you do. To keep him fron finishing, make sure turn on the heater or the global music box to bother him. CuldeeFell13: Culdee will be sitting on the show stage watching TV. However Culdee needs WIFI to keep the TV going. At random times the WIFI router will come lose. Once that happens you only have a short amount of time to fix it. To fix the WIFI router you need to click and hold it. Culdee will not attack you when you are fixing the router. Tinky Winky: Tinky Winky will randomly appear in your office and start screaming. When that happens, you only have a short amount of time to click on him before he jumpscares you. When he is screaming, he can also alert noise atracted animatronics! I.M Meen: I.M Meen will randomly appear and add a new character to your night. If a character is inactive, I.M Meen will pick one not picked character and add it to your night. It is also possible that I.M Meen can pick characters that are not on the main 50! Robotic Cat: The Robotic Cat's jaw will randomly appear surrounding your head, To make sure the robotic cat's teeth don't meet, make some noise to scare him. Jesse: Jesse will randomly appear in your office and turn the lights off causing a black out. It's not permanent though as he will go away soon turning your lights back on. Azaz: Azaz's face will appear on your monitor materializing. Once it's fully materiallized, his face will be blocking you. To get rid of him, type AZAZ on your keyboard. Seamonster Freddy: Another one of Culdee's monsters. Seamonster Freddy will randomly fill the office up with water. When the water fills up the office, he will jumpscare you. To prevent this, turn on the heater to evaporate all water. Baldi: Baldi will randomly appear on your monitor and ask a question. Get the question right by choosing 1 of three answers. Choose the right answer and Baldi will reward you with the following. 10 coins, empty left or right hall, Anti-Meen Spray, and 5% extra power. Get it wrong and Baldi will disable your camera for a limited time. Gremlins: These little suckers will appear hiding around your office. You can scare them away with your flashlight. If there are a total of five gremlins in the office, things won't get pretty. They go faster as the heat goes up. UWN Art by Rh390110478 Category:Blog posts